


Rest

by periwinklepromise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tentacles, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Bucky loves Tony, even when he hasn't had his morning coffee





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece for Tentacletober! Today's prompt is Tentacle Cuddles

Tony stumbled into the common kitchen and over to the coffee. After he downed half his cup and refilled it, he turned and gave a sleepy smile to his boyfriend. Bucky reached out with two of his tentacles and divested him of his coffee while he pulled Tony close. At Tony's grumbling, he handed it back over, but only after he'd situated Tony in among his pile of tentacles on the couch. 

“There you go, sweetie, you can rest now,” Bucky cooed, kissing him gently on the temple. Bucky's tentacles slid over his limbs, coiled slowly, and held Tony close.


End file.
